Instinct
by radiany
Summary: [for Chloe] Yami no Yuugi is unexpectedly cornered in the bathroom with only a towel and a hairdryer to protect himself. Sounds like a party. [BakuraYami, starring suspicious!Yami and wingingit!Bakura]


**Dedication **Chloe

**Why** Because this is completely whacked off of her "A Fairly Odd Event." The summary is also hacked off of hers. The only difference is that this is shorter. Much. Oh, and that hers is in the Harry Potter fandom.

**Labels **shonen-ai; no common sense; OOC; nervousness; profanity; oddity; drabble; oneshot; pg13

**[beforehand]**

Thanks Chloe. Italicized excerpt is from Chloe's "A Fairly Odd Event," on the last paragraph. All credit is to her. Another thing, we assume that Yami and Bakura have separate bodies.

And yet ANOTHER plotbunny from last night…

--

**Instinct**

**--**

_Most importantly, you conclude, if slightly incoherently, it's the way reality doesn't have to matter much because things like this don't happen everyday. And if they do, you haven't been having the right sort of days._

He's skimming through all the drawers in order to find a hairdryer because his bangs have pasted themselves onto his face and it's annoying him. A vague voice in the back of his head sighs and takes mental notes as he tightens the towel around his waist and throws his hands into the air in exasperation even though it's uncharacteristic of him to do so.

_1. Find a robe._

_2. Find a hairdryer._

_3. Find a way to keep hair sticking to skin because it's irritating._

That, and remember to stalk Yuugi until he finally starts organizing the bathroom contents because he can't find the damn hairdryer. As he searches, he comes across the room's single mirror and stares at the clearing image as the fog begins to fade, thinking that it makes him look scarier than when the whole damn mirror was layered in steam. Somewhere from the back of his mind, he thinks that maybe he should restyle his hair because it looks like a dead porcupine at the moment and it's too long anyway.

Maybe it wouldn't stick to his face after that.

And if the world ever needed saving again, then perhaps all the vile villains after him would lose him in the crowd because his hair wasn't so big as before. Not that he was scared of course, but it would prove an effective solution if there were other things – more _important_ things – to tend to other than kicking ass with duel monsters. He starts thinking that he might actually look into that when there's a funny choking sound at the door. Despite the fact that no one's after him and Yuugi's just down the hall, he instinctively grabs for anything that might protect him (because his dueling deck sure as hell wasn't with him and Yuugi would kill him if he accidentally _harmed_ anyone or anything that wasn't a evil being with glowing red eyes) and finds something hard and slick and _plastic_ touch his fingers despite the fact that he's just reached into the _laundry basket_.

But whatever it is, it'll work for now and he whips around, towel sagging slightly on his hips as he holds the object to the intruder (damn it, the door was _locked_) like a gun.

And it's the damn hairdryer.

There are a million thoughts running through his head at the moment, most of them dealing with _why the hell is the hairdryer in the **laundry basket**_ but they're all squashed flat by the image in front of him because it's _Yami no Bakura_ leaning in the doorway with a stupid smirk on his face.

First, he just stares; then he gradually lowers the hairdryer so that it's touching his chest and pulls the towel closer to his body because all of the sudden he's feeling really underdressed and Yami no Bakura's still standing there with his unsettling sneer and his unsettling pose and his unsettling everything. Plus, he's fully clothed.

He doesn't know if he's asked, but Bakura answers anyway, saying that Ryou has some joint project with the midget.

He wants to say that it still doesn't explain why _Bakura_ is _here _because now that they've gotten separate bodies, there's no need to tag along with their other halves just to get around. First he pauses, but then he shoots Bakura a look that's close to a glare and says as much, wondering if he counts as "evil being with glowing eyes." And again, what the hell is Bakura _thinking_, going around and unlocking locked rooms in Yuugi's house? Because if he's going to steal anything –

He's shutting up and backing away only to find himself cornered against the wall because Bakura's _advancing_ with this strange little smile and he's getting all nervous and his grip on the hairdryer is sweaty and he doesn't know _why_ and he wishes that he were at least in a _robe_ and Yuugi is going to get an earful after this because this is all wrong and _what the **hell** is Bakura **doing**_?

Finally, Bakura's so close to him that he can feel his _breathing _on his _skin_ and all of the sudden it's very warm in the bathroom. He opens his mouth to say something about it and finds that he can't say anything at all because Bakura's damn mouth is covering his and…

Oh…

The hairdryer slips from his grasp and when he slides his arms around Bakura's neck the towel crumbles into a pile on the floor.

He doesn't notice at all.

**fin****.**

**[afterward]**

Finished June 23rd, 2004.

Written and modified in 67 minutes [one hour, 7 minutes]

790 words.

I was trading Yuugiou cards with itoutoukun's friend, Max, medias res oO;

Well, I managed to stir up the vanity in Yami no Yuugi and get Yami no Bakura to lose his common sense. Hmm. I guess that's worth something. The "foggy mirror-scary" moment is credited to **innominate **[Kimmie!] and her "One Week" moment where Jounouchi practices his faces in the mirror, naked xD

**endlog[****7:31 pm****]**


End file.
